deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson vs Saitama
Rules * No future versions. Interlude Wiz: İts time for a Death Battle of the 2 one of the strongesst heroes! Boomstick: Talk about surviving from an explosion to rip off Kamehameha. Wiz: I’m Wiz and He’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win… a death battle! Ben Tennyson ' '''Wiz: Ben was an ordinary kid until he found the Omnitrix. '''Boomstick: Which is an 20 levet tech.' Wiz: His adventure started with 10 aliens and he unlocked more and more! Boomstick: Let's look at some of his aliens. Wiz: Let's start with Upchuck. Wiz: Upchuck can ate things and split them. Boomstick: Seems pretty gross to me. Wiz: Yes, but he is pretty strong too he was capable of eating a star level bomb. Boomstick: What a star level bomb? Wiz: Yeah, a star level bomb. Boomstick: I wonder how does it tastes like? Wiz: Now XLR8. Boomstick: XLR8? Boomstick: I heard that XLR8 was the fastest alien of Ben. Wiz. Actually no Jetray is a lot faster when it comes to flying. Wiz: But XLR8 did show us an impressive feat by stopping time. Boomstick: Stopping time? and ı thought the Flash was the only one who could do that. Wiz: Ehem Zoom and Reverse Flash? Boomstick: Oh yeah, ı-ı forgot about them Wiz: Feedback is also one of the notable aliens. Boomstick: Yeah he just absorbed the Big Bang like how is that even possible? Boomstick: Now the alien who used Kamehameha aside from Feedback. Wiz: And, thats Atomix! Bomstick: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! more like Kame Hame Ha! Wiz: Actually thats a reference more than a rip off. Boomstick: Makes sense to me. Wiz: He just one shot an Ultimate Vaxasaurian ı mean thats really impressive. Boomstick: Don't forget he was able to melt an Ultimate Arachnichimp web. Wiz: Also he can use a Spirit Bomb Wiz: There is an underrated alien named Pesky Dust. Boomstick: Aww thats cute. Wiz: Don't let his look fool you Nemuina's are dangerous. Boomstick: How? Wiz: They can eat someones dream or make their dream a nightmare also Pesky Dust is capable of flying so good luck with that. Wiz: Omnitrix has a failsafe that wouldn't let Ben die and the Omnitrix was fast enough to keep up with Big Bang. Boomstick: Where did ı heard that before. Wiz: Also there is Mole-Stache. Boomstick: Wait a second how is that work? Wiz: I don't know either he is really weird. Boomstick: At least he isn't that guy form the PPG Reebot. Wiz: Did you just said PPG Reebot? Boomstick: Yeah that sucks. Wiz: I agree. Wiz: There is another alien who showed us an awesome feat by destroying a Chronosapien bomb. Boomstick: And thats no other than Clockwork. Wiz: Clockwork can also manuplate time. Boomstick: Wait how many character can time travel in Ben 10? Wiz: Let's see Vilgax, Paradox, Eon an- Boomstick: OK, stop! Wiz: Alien X- Boomstick: Wiz ı said stop shut up! Boomstick: We are gonna be using Omniverse version for this Death Battle. Saitama Boomstick: After 3 years of training here comes the strongest hero! Wiz: Actually the strongest hero of his universe! Boomstick: And makes you wait for like 4 years to see a new season seriously what the- Wiz: Yeah ı cut your f word right there. Boomstick: Saitama also show us some awesome feats. Wiz: Such as destroying a giant meteor. Boomstick: Pretty impressive. Wiz: Saitama also defeated Boros. Boomstick: Now let's look at some of his moves. Wiz: Saitama has a move called Consecutive Normal Punches with this move Saitama was able to defeat Lion King with a single punch. Boomstick: Also with the Serious Headbutt yet again Saitama showed us an amazing feat. Wiz: How is that an amazing feat? Boomstick: Saitama showed us he can use his head for once. Wiz: Oh come on! Wiz: Saitama also showed us a move called Death but he only shown this against Genos and Suiryu when Genos said 'do not hold back' but Saitama stopped and said 'time for lunch' Boomstick: But Saitama did showed us his strength with that move even if he didn't used it. Wiz: Also Saitama can keep up with sonic speed making him one of the fastest characters of all time. Boomstick: Saitama is also too heavy. Wiz: Saitama has a strong teeth since he broke Sonic's sword by using his mouth. Boomstick: Saitama also showed us the Serious Side Hops which Saitama can make his afterimages. Wiz: Saitama's normal punch is his simple move its just a... normal punch. Boomstick: But he still managed to defeat enemies with that punch. Boomstick: Wait how many punches does Saitama have? Wiz: Who knows. Boomstick: Saitama does havea an incredible stamina letting him fight against enhanced opponents. Wiz: Saitama was able to dodge almost every attack of his opponents. Boomstick: Saitama is also capable of making a shock wave from his fists. Wiz: Saitama killed Crablante before he become so powerful without a enhanced weapon. Boomstick: Wait without a enhanced weapon before 3 years? Wiz: Yeah thats true. Boomstick: And let's not forget his final move Serious Punch. Wiz: He defeated Boros with that move, however Boros wasn't actually died when he got punched. Boomstick: Boros claims that Saitama holded back. Boomstick: Anyways we are gonna use both anime, manga and the comic version for this fight. Wiz and Boomstick: İts time for an Death Battle! Description Saitama also known as One Punch Man a person claimed to be the strongest hero of his universe is up against a 16 year old boy who is wielder of the Omnitrix named Ben Tennyson. Fight! Ben: Mr.Smoothy is great right Rook? Ben: Uh, Rook? *Saitama kills Rook* Saitama: I saved them before that monster attacked. Ben: Hey you just killed my partner! Saitama: You work for monsters? Ben: I wouldn't call them monsters they are aliens. Saitama: I can't let you cause problems. Ben: You killed Rook! *Saitama tries to punch him but Ben quickly turns into Xlr8 and dodges* Saitama: So you are a monster too. XLR8: Try to keep up. *XLR8 starts to make tornados* *Saitama dodges every single one of them and attacks* Saitama: Consecutive normal punches! *XLR8 yells with pain* XLR8: Aww man. Saitama: You are pretty fast to be honest. *XLR8 puts on his mask* *Saitama punches XLR8* XLR8: Again? Saitama: You monsters are going to die. XLR8: How about some jumping? *Turns into Crashhopper* *Crashhopper starts jumping while Saitama just stands there* Crashhopper: How are you doing that? Saitama: 3 years of training. *Ben turns into Bulfrag* *Bulfrag tries to punch Saitama but he fails* *Ben turns into Ball Weevil* Ball Weevil: Think you can handle these balls? *Ball Weevil throws plasma balls* *Nothing happens to Saitama* *Turns into Frankenstrike* Frankenstrike: How about some electricity. *Saitama throws Frankenstrike* *Frankenstrike sees Saitama's face* Frankenstrike: Well thats disgusting. *Turns into Four Arms* *Saitama defeats Four Arms with a single shot* *Four Arms turns into Rath* Rath: Let me tell you something you caped baldy yo- *Saitama uses his headbutt before Rath even could finish his line* *Ben turns back to XLR8* XLR8: Why don't you pick someone your own size *Turns into Humungousaur* Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Saitama: What kind of monster are you? *Humungousaur punches Saitama but nothing happens* Saitama: İs that all you got? *Saitama grabs Humungousaur's tail and throws him on to the ground* Humungousaur: I can use a little help. *Turns into Echo Echo* *Clones himself 20 times* Echo Echo: Sound wave! *Saitama kicks all of the clones* *Echo Echo reverts to Ben* Ben: So- *Saitama tries to punch Ben before he could even talk* *Failsafe* *Ben turns into Ghostfreak* Ghostfreak: Let's see how you handle a ghost. *Ghostfreak possess Saitama* *Ghostfreak slaps Saitama by his own hands* Ghostfreak: Why are you hitting yourself? *Saitama gains the control and throws Ghostfreak* Ghostfreak: How? Saitama: I trained 3 years to become like this! *Ben turns into Gravattack* Gravattack: Let's end this. *Saitama defeats Gravattack* *Ben turns back to human* Ben: İts your time to get a taste of Way Big! *Ben turns into Way Big* Way Big: Cosmic ray! Saitama: OK. *Saitama is still alive* Way Big: Some times biggest doesn't means the best. *Way Big turns into Nanomech* Nanomech: Nanomech! *Nanomech hurts Saitama's ears* Saitama: Ouch! *Saitama quickly slaps Nanomech out of his ears* Nanomech: How did he do that? *Nanomech turns into Atomix* Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! Nuclear Winner!!! *Explosion* Saitama: OK. *Saitama punches Ben* *Ben turns back to normal* Ben: Ok Nrg can handle this ı mean... ı hope. *Turns into NRG* *Saitama breaks his armor* NRG: Sucker! *NRG uses his nuclear blasts* *Saitama uses his serious headbutt* *Ben turns back to human* Ben: Let's see how smart you are! *Turns into The Worst* The Worst: No! The Worst: Not this guy! *Quickly turns back to human* Ben: Let's see. *Ben turns into Alien X* Alien X: My strongest alien, Alien X! Saitama: İn that chase ıam using my final move too. Saitama: SERIOUS SERIES SERIOUS PUNCH! Alien X: You should have gone for the 10 year old! *Alien X erases Saitama out of existence* K.O Ben Tennyson Wins! *Alien X revives Rook* Rook: Wait didn't ı just... straight up die? *Alien X reverts to Ben* Ben: You kinda did. Conclusion Boomstick: Woah and ı thought Saitama was the strongest. Wiz: Well that is true but in his universe well you see Boomstick, Saitama can't survive on space also Saitama got exhausted when he ran too fast while Alien X made a new universe and destroyed Annihlarg. Boomstick: I get it now wiz, ı get it now. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Anime/Manga vs Cartoon" Themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Yapmaci1234 Category:Yapmaci1234 Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Yapmaci1234 Season 1 Category:Pages made by Yapmaci1234